Would You Join Us?
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Loki and Sif discuss the possibility of a third party to joining them in bed. They set out to make it happen.
1. Choices, Choices

"Hogun?"

"No."

"Fandral?"

"No."

"Idunn?"

"No,"

Sif stared at Loki where he was reclining on the bed, flipping nonchalantly through the pages of one of his larger tomes. Sif hated when he ignored her. She hated it with a passion. She hated it because she knew that he was only pretending to ignore her, Loki could never actually ignore another person invading his space, but the farce always got under her skin. She would demand that he simply tell her if he was bored with their conversation, but Loki was no stranger to saying his thoughts, especially if he could do so in a manner that was rude and condescending, and she was not about to open that gate for him.

She crossed her arms, standing at the foot of his bed and glaring. "So no one from Asgard," She concluded. "You could have simply said so."

"I thought it best to let you exhaust your options," Loki replied. He kept his eyes firmly on his book, as if responding to her was a mere after thought. "And there was always a chance you would think of someone I was interested in."

"Liar."

Loki grinned, but he still refused to look at her.

"If you are not interested in doing this, you can simply say so!" She demanded.

"I am!" Loki objected, turning to face her finally. "I assure you, Sif, I am. Just... not anyone on Asgard."

If she had stopped to think of it, she may have come to this conclusion on her own. Loki was not the most well liked on Asgard and those that could stand him were those he had already taken to bed. Loki, she had learned, was not into repeat performances. Except, of course, for her.

Loki went through lovers like Thor went through sparing partners, giving them a thorough thrashing and feeling little need to face them again. He found most woman too meek, except for Amora, who was instead too obsessive, and most men could not keep his interest. Fandral had come the closest, but Loki was possessive and Fandral was too loose for his liking.

Sif sighed. It was always fun having someone else share their bed for a while. Whether for a single night or a handful, she enjoyed every aspect of it. Watching Loki overwhelm another was a sight more intoxicating than most. The rare times that someone had overtaken him had left her breathless and she was truly hoping that such a thing could be seen again.

Sif sat down on the bed beside him. "Where would you like to look instead?" She asked. "Midgard?"

"Do you have your eye on some Midgardian?" He asked, avoiding her gaze. That meant that _he_ had his eye on some Midgardian. Maybe more than one. He wouldn't answer if she asked him outright. Loki was contrary on the best of days.

"What of Thor and his woman?" She asked. Sif knew he would reject that idea without a doubt, but she was hoping that if she started with the wrong answered he'd be more willing to talk by the time she got to the right ones. He scrunched up his nose immediately. "We could perhaps ask them-"

"I have no interest in my brother or his leftovers," Loki growled, glaring at her.

Sif wasn't intimated in the slightest. She returned his look with a calm one of her own. "What of their hyper friend?"

Loki waved a dismissive hand. "She is nice enough for the eyes, but not for the mind."

Sif laughed. "I find her... amusing."

"You find my irritation of her amusing," Loki corrected.

"I do," Sif agreed. "Are you going to make me go through the list of every Midgardian rather than telling me which ones you might fancy?"

Loki shrugged, laying back down on his bed and looking at, but not likely reading, the pages of his book. "This is not about me, Sif. This is about your own fancy."

"Liar!" She accused again, this time more vehemently. "You enjoy this as much as I do. Don't you dare say that you don't!"

"I never said that I did not enjoy it," He replied in that too calm tone of his, trying to make her seem more irrational than she was by being calm in comparison. "I said that it was not about me."

"Which is also false."

"It is not," Loki answered. "It is not as if I could name anyone and you simply agree to them."

Sif growled. "This is a discussion, Loki! We are suppose to discuss it. Whether it is my choice or yours!"

"And we are," He replied. "We are discussing your choice."

Sif grabbed him, flipped him onto his back, and pinned him beneath her body. She held his hands down by his wrist and growled angrily in his face. "I will not play this game with you, Loki!"

"Oh, but we are playing such a lovely game," He purred in response. He was enjoying her angry. He almost always did and she almost never wanted him to.

"Can you not have a normal discussion for once?"

"What can be more normal for us than this?" He asked her. He bucked his hips, causing her to lose her balance enough that he could reverse their positions. "You, lovely and angry. Myself, delighted and evasive." He grinned down at her.

Sif let out a stressed breath. She was not suppose to let Loki under her skin, but he was right that this was the norm for them. Loki would not be Loki if he did not push her buttons and Sif was known for her temper, second only to the princes. Though both princes displayed their anger in vastly different ways.

"The Avengers," She said, trying to bring the conversation back to topic. "Do you wish for any of them?"

"Why don't you tell me, dear Sif?"

Sif lurched upward and hurled him off the side of the bed. "I cannot read your mind, Loki, and I refuse to try." She looked over to see him picking himself up with a grin.

"Which Avenger do you have on your mind?" He asked her.

She hated when he made her play his games. She wanted to toss him off the bed all over again. She folded her legs and faced him, as he did the same. There were very few conversations between them that were not held simultaneous to some physical dispute of theirs. Sif was aggressive and Loki was an instigator. He liked watching her rage, taking her blows, and sometimes he even liked to return them. That did not mean that they did not still get things done, even if it was a slower process with her complaints and Loki's stalling.

"The red head?" She asked.

"The little spider?" Loki laughed. "She would never have me."

"But would you have her?"

"Would I?" He asked in turn.

She scowled, contemplated, and came to an answer far more quickly than she was expecting. "You adore liars," She told him. "You would have her. You would want to see her try and conquer you." Sif did not add that he would be furious if she succeeded.

"And you would enjoy the good captain," Loki said. "He is the Asgardian ideal."

Which meant that Loki would hate him for his resemblance to Thor. He wouldn't admit that, she was sure. He would allow her to enjoy a night in the man's bed, would even join her despite his disdain of it, then he would resent her for her choice. Loki was known for these sorts of traps and she wished he wouldn't lay them, but he was the type of man to cut off his nose to spite his face if his mood called for it. Sif couldn't really change that, though she did endeavor to try.

"If you had not noticed," She told him with a pointed look, "I do not enjoy the Asgardian ideal all that much."

He was watching her too closely. Enough years in his presence had taught her how to read him most of the time. He had relaxed his guard over time, didn't try as hard to fool her, and she had learned to pay much more attention to him. Even after all this time, Loki still doubted her. She wanted to reach out and physically comfort him, but she was afraid that he would feel pitied from the action and so she she resisted.

"There is only one Avenger left," She told him.

"Two," He corrected with a smile.

"One," she insisted. "If the spy would not have you, the hawk would not either."

"Then you are correct," Loki said. "There is only one."

"So the Iron Man is the one you wanted?" She asked.

"I thought you established that I wanted the Widow, as well?"

"As well," She repeated with a grin. "That I did do."

Loki sighed. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You have not made mention of your desire."

Sif pretended to think about it, though she already knew that she would agree. "His is a pleasant enough sight," She mused.

"And he has wit to spare," Loki added. She could tell that he was trying to seem indifferent, but his excitement was shining through. Loki was excited. When was the last time he displayed this much excitement? Fandral, perhaps, before he realized that Fandral was an insatiable fool. Perhaps Loki had a type.

"I suppose we would not want for creativity."

"We never want for creativity," Loki argued. "Anyone lucky enough to have us spend only an hour in their bed will have a million new experiences minimum."

Sif laughed. Loki never failed to have her in good spirits, even if only in the little ways. She reached out for him and he unfolded so that she could draw him near. She kissed him gently, holding him close to her. "We will approach the Iron Man," She told him. "We will ask him if he would enjoy a night with us."

"He won't say no," Loki told her. "Stark rarely reclines request as attractive as ours."

"Mortals rarely do," Sif reminded.

"Ah, but mortals of this day and age are somewhat different. Irreverent and ungrateful."

"You say that only because they are not receptive to you."

"Not so!" He argued. She laughed, making herself comfortable in his arms. "What shall we do if we take a liking to him?"

This question surprised Sif and she pulled away enough to see his face. "Have you... already taken a liking to him?" She questioned.

Loki shrugged. His avoidance was always an answer to her.

"What would you like us to do, if that is the case?" She asked.

He refused to meet her eyes. He had felt this way with very few others and those instances had eventually turned out poorly, and Loki only ever cared about the end result of a situation, not how it came about. It made him bitter and resentful, but she could not tell if he was either of those things now.

Sif relaxed against him once more, wanting to put him at ease. "I am open to the possibilities, Loki."

She felt him nod and decided against prodding his thoughts. Sometimes it was better to let Loki settle his thoughts on his own. They both remained silent, slowly relaxing into sleep.


	2. Dinner Date

Tony wondered for a moment if he was dreaming, and baring that, he looked outside his window to check if Christmas had come early. He was used to having gorgeous people in his bed, but a few year ago, he hadn't known that gods existed and now he had two of them of them in his bed.

"Tony Stark?" Sif was tilting her head at him curiously. She was leaning against the headboard, standing beside Loki, who had made himself comfortable on top of the covers. The god was leaning against the headboard and grinning madly. Loki had always been an arrogant bastard. Honestly, it was one of the things Tony liked about him. He moved his gaze back to Sif to avoid staring, but he knew it was way too late for that.

"What?"

"Are you going to accept our invitation?" She asked. He had tried not to admire Sif too often the few times she had joined them in battle. He liked to be careful when hitting on beautiful women that could kill him, since sometimes they actually tried to.

Loki was looking at him like the answer was a given. Tony wasn't about to pretend that he was wrong. He and Loki had flirted since day one and the only reason he would have turned Sif down was grinning at him from the bed.

"All you had to do was name a time and a place," Tony told them.

"Here and now," Loki retorted.

"Done and done," Tony told him. Sif's smile stole the show at his answer. It was not seductive nor mischievous as Loki's, it was genuinely happy. That charmed Tony a little more than he was expecting. He cleared his throat. "Ah... so, how do you wanna do this? Rough and tumble, slow and drawn out, kinky and loud?"

Sif laughed, laying a hand on Loki's shoulder and he turned his grin to her. She met his gaze, held it like they were sharing an inside joke, before turning back to Tony. "First, we have dinner and discuss what we like and what we do not."

"Yeah, okay, I can do that," Tony answered. "Jarvis, whip up something for our Asgardian guest."

"I shall the place their usual orders," Jarvis replied.

"Drinks!" Tony announced as he turned around. "I'll go make us something."

Loki was already standing a the bar when Tony reached it. "Excited or nervous, Stark?" Loki asked him, lining up glasses on the table and filling them with wine.

"Yes," Tony answered as he snagged one of the glasses. "And you?"

"Oh, I have waited for this chance," Loki answered, licking his lips and meeting Tony's eyes. "I was hoping I'd actually get it."

Sif came out of the room after Tony. She leaned on the counter, close enough that they were touching, and picked up her own glass. "I must admit, I am looking forward to this as well. It is not often that I get to watch others take Loki apart. I'm hoping you have as much skill as you pretend to."

Loki grinned. "I'm not expecting so much," He told Tony. "But it would be the sweet icing on the cake."

"No pressure. Only a mortal about to be overwhelmed by two gods," Tony complained.

Sif snorted. "Hardly. I think you have been wanting such an invitation since you discovered us."

"I wasn't waiting for it," Tony said. "I would expect this kind of thing from Loki, so I was kinda waiting for that, but I never thought you'd be into it. Natasha seemed more type."

"I would not be opposed," Sif answered. "Loki and I come together, however, and she would be a lot less receptive."

"Fair point."

"And I expect you would be more fun," She added. "The Widow would be looking for weaknesses and try to battle us in bed. While that has it's merits, it does not always make for fun encounters. She is more Loki's type than mine. He is not afraid to take those that wish his death to bed. I do not see the appeal."

"The appeal is in the thrill," Loki answered. "There is nothing more satisfying than taking some who utterly disdains you and turning them into a puddle of pleasure." His expression became one of reminiscence.

"Is that something you do often?" Tony asked.

"Not for a long time, now," Loki answered. His gaze went to Sif and he smiled.

Tony took a few more swallows of wine. Loki filled his glass again, placing the bottle within reach on the counter. "So, Stark, do you top?"

Tony choked at the abruptness of the question. Sif giggled and slapped Loki's arm. "Loki! At least let him swallow first."

"Ah, but I like it when they choke," He replied.

She slapped him again and Loki grinned. Tony suddenly realized that he might be in trouble. These two were stupidly in love. They bickered and bantered, they were clearly very familiar with each other, and that meant that he would be baring the brunt of their attention. His excitement and nervousness doubled.

Loki reached out and placed his hand on Tony's. Tony looked at him and Loki smiled. "Do you prefer to top or to bottom?"

"It depends," Tony answered. "I'm not a stranger to either. What about you?"

"Whenever viable, prefer to top men and be topped by woman," Loki answered. "Though I pride myself on being flexible, so negotiations are always open for other options."

"And what are my other options?"

"Oh, everything is an option, Stark. Placing some cards on the table?"

Tony looked between the two of them. Sif was watching them with bright amused eyes, sitting to the side as if this was a show made just for her. He supposed that it was, since her stated desire was getting to watch Loki be taken apart. Tony looked away from Loki to focus his attention on her. "And what do you prefer?" He asked.

"Me?" She repeated with a grin. "I like to ride men to their graves, but Loki insist that I let them live long to please him." There was mischief in her eyes. Tony suddenly had the feeling that they were a perfect pair. "I share similar taste to Loki in this regard, though I have found very few women that are interesting enough to submit to."

"I should introduce you to Pepper," Tony told her.

"The feisty one that bosses you about from time to time?" Sif questioned, tilting her head as she tried to recall the name.

"That's the one."

Loki's grin widened. "Now that would be a sight. Women on Asgard bow much too easily."

"Most women," Sif corrected.

Loki reached out to take her hand. "Most women," He amended. "Though certainly not this woman." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

Tony looked away from them as he took another sip of his wine. "No wonder you seem so difficult to charm. This asshole feeds you lines like candy, you must be sick of the stuff."

Loki frowned. "They are not lines, Stark."

"That was totally a line," He mumbled back.

"Sir, the food has arrived," Jarvis announced.

"Right on time," Tony said. "I'll go set up."

Jarvis ordered a ton of food. Not surprising, since Asgardians ate as much as three people. There was a spread of fruits, cheeses, vegetables, and meats, as well as a host of desserts. It was a little light for what they were probably used to, but a big meal wasn't really conducive for what they had in mind.

"Alright!" Tony clapped his hands together. "Dinner is served." He turned around and jumped at the discovery of his sudden proximity to his guest.

"It's ready?" Sif questioned.

Tony placed a hand over his heart. "What are you, ninjas?" He questioned.

Sif looked at him with question, then turned that look to Loki. The man just shook his head at her before addressing Tony. "She is a skilled warrior, stealth is full and well part of her skill set."

"And you?"

"Nothing is beyond me, Stark," Loki answered with a smug smile.

"Well, the food is here, as you can see." Tony gestured behind him.

"So, shall we dine?" Loki asked.

"Help yourself," Tony said.

Sif sat herself at the middle of the table and kicked out a chair for Loki, who ginned and plopped himself down at her behest. Tony took a seat to her other side. Loki immediately loaded his plate with the various desserts. Sif rolled her eyes at him. "Truly, Loki? You are going to limit yourself to sweets?" Sif placed a little of everything on a plate and handed it to Tony before doing the same for herself.

Loki liked the icing off of a cupcake in an exaggerated motion. "You are going to limit yourself from dessert?"

She frowned at him before turning to Tony. "Loki has too big of sweet tooth," She told him. "He persist on nothing else if left to his own devices."

"A noble existence if there ever was one," Loki insisted.

"I can't fault his logic," Tony said. He shoved a piece of meat into his mouth, thoughts of manners and good impressions forgotten until afterward. He swallowed as quickly as he could. "Uh, sorry. That was probably... rude... or something."

Sif waved off his concern. "Table manners have never been a big deal to me. Loki on the other hand..."

"Is it my fault that I do not wish to be a barbarian like the rest of you?" Loki asked primly. He took a dainty bite of his dessert and looked away from them.

Sif laughed. "He does his prince act in all places but the bedroom," She told Tony. She made a show of whispering to him, but her voice was clearly pitched to carry.

"I am a prince there, as well," He objected.

"Oh?" She grinned. "Are you a prince when you have every hole stuffed full from a different lover?"

Loki's cheeks tinted the slightest bit and Tony was absolutely delighted watching their exchange. "I-it's a prince's duty to serve the people."

"On hands and knees, yes?"

Loki colored slightly more.

"So you've got shame, after all?" Tony asked.

"Shut up, Stark." Loki shoved the entire cupcake into his mouth, somehow managing to still look haughty. He shared a laugh with Sif.

"So, that brings up a question," Tony spoke up. He shoved a few grapes into his mouth as he waited for Loki to look at him. The man definitely took his time. Sif nibbled on bread and cheese, content to wait until Tony got an answer his question.

Finally, Loki looked at him. The man was full on pouting, lower lip slightly protruding as he responded. "What question?"

"What are you willing to do?" Tony asked. "What are you wiling to let me do?"

Loki smirked. The earlier embarrassment, if it had even been real, was gone completely. "Do you have a request, Stark?" Loki licked his lips slowly.

"Several."

"I am willing to service as well as be serviced," Loki answered. "Whether you want my mouth, my hands, or my cock, I am perfectly willing to put them in or on any part of your body. Likewise, I am willing to accept the same treatment."

"Loki has very few limits," Sif commented.

Loki was nibbling on another pastry as he answered. "I am what they call fearless."

"What about you?" Tony asked Sif.

"I am more selective about the places I allow my tongue," She told him. "And I have little love of being bent over anything."

"I'm the only one with unrestricted access to her rear end," Loki said.

Sif scowled. "I would hardly call it unrestricted."

"Details," Loki said. He finally reached out to snag a few pieces of sliced fruit, slipping them into his mouth. "I'm open to many positions and I'm willing to allow myself to be bound as long as Sif is not. I do not like blindfolds and I refuse to be gagged." Loki's eyes hardened. "I have few hard limits, mortal, but this is one that will be absolutely respected. Understood?"

"Hey, I get it! I get it!" Tony said, holding his hands up in surrender. "No gagging."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I certainly hope for your sake that you do not forget, lest you join very unwise ranks with those that have tested me."

"I can't understand why anyone would need to push your limits when you seem to hardly have any."

"A consequence of sleeping with those that hate you," Sif spoke up. "They do not tend to like you enough to respect your wishes, and in fact, take pleasure in making you uncomfortable." She met Loki's gaze. He looked away first, taking a sip of wine from his glass.

"Share with him your taste, Sif," Loki urged.

"I don't mind being gagged or blindfolded if my hands are free," She told him. "I'll allow myself to be tied if I'm not tied to anything and I share Loki's condition of him being free if I am bound. I'm willing to have sensory deprivation if Loki is uncompromised. I will not be injured, so no knife play, asphyxiation, or lashings."

"I am willing to have all three," Loki answered. "Not at the same though. Not after last time..."

"You two really get around," Tony commented.

"Immortality is a long time," Sif said. "More than enough time to try many things with any people if one has a desire to do so."

"And now it is your turn, mortal."

"Not really into sensory deprivation," Tony said first. "I'll do blindfolds, gags, and bondage, but not all at the same time. Not really willing to play with dangerous stuff for now. So knives and the rest is absolutely out."

"I think we've covered a fair amount of ground for the night," Loki said. "Shall we precede with the rest of the night's activities?"

Tony was surprised, when he looked at the table, that so much food was gone. The conversation was much more engaging than he had realized. He felt a good amount of chemistry with both of them and he was more relaxed than he was anticipating.

"Shall we go to bathe?" Sif asked.

"Let's," Loki said. He looked to Tony, waiting for the man to take the lead. Tony stood. "Alright, follow me."


End file.
